


Language Lessons

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Implied Sexual Content, Language Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has plans to recreate a particularly delicious moment from their past holiday in Paris.  Severus wants to know what Harry is cooking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the most wonderful [](http://joanwilder.livejournal.com/profile)[**joanwilder**](http://joanwilder.livejournal.com/), who, other than just being awesome in her own right, was the fearless leader of Team Dragon during this year's [Snarry_games](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/profile). This fic was originally posted on a 'thank you' comm called [Thanks_capitan](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/thanks_capitan/profile) set up to show our love for all of her time, encouragement and support. Personally, I can't say enough about her, and can't wait to stalk her at Terminus!

Title: Language Lessons  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Rating: steamy PG-13  
Warnings: established relationship, implied bondage, made-up House Elf names, and waste of treacle tart  
Words: 1300ish  
Summary: Harry has plans to recreate a particularly delicious moment from their past holiday in Paris. Severus wants to know what Harry is cooking up.  
Notes: This is a gift for the most wonderful [](http://joanwilder.livejournal.com/profile)[**joanwilder**](http://joanwilder.livejournal.com/) , who, other than just being awesome in her own right, was the fearless leader of Team Dragon during this year's [Snarry_games](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/profile). This fic was originally posted on a 'thank you' comm called [Thanks_capitan](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/thanks_capitan/profile) set up to show our love for all of her time, encouragement and support. Personally, I can't say enough about her, and can't wait to stalk her at Terminus!  
*loves*  
P.S. Thanks to [](http://djin7.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://djin7.livejournal.com/)**djin7** for helping me find something to distract the Hissing Vines with.  
Enjoy!

 

  


Language Lessons

"Hi," Harry said, removing his shoes and brushing a few leaves from his hair.

Severus halted his quill over the ink pot to observe the state of the young man making a mess of his floor.

"Wrestling with the hissing vines again?" Severus asked.

Harry flashed him a smile. "I threw them the last bit of treacle tart and slipped out to the orchard while they fought each other for it." He paused for a moment, and then shook his head. "Bloody hell! I forgot to bring the apples. I met a new snake by the fountain. He seemed lonely, so we talked for a while, and then I heard the bells and thought I should get back before…"

Severus dipped his quill and returned to editing his latest draft. "Just summon some," he offered, not taking his eyes from the page.

"Well, it kind of defeats the whole purpose of the surprise I was planning," Harry said, banishing the mud from his shoes.

After a long exhale, Severus looked up again. "And who were you planning to surprise with apples?"

"You."

"Trust me. I've seen them before."

Harry gave a short laugh and settled into the chair opposite the desk. "I was going to try for that apple pudding we had in Paris. Hermione found a recipe that's close."

Severus paused to enjoy a brief memory of the last day of their holiday. An image of Harry, eyes closed and licking his spoon wandered into Severus' thoughts. He nearly allowed ink to fall onto the parchment below.

"I have fond memories of that dish."

Harry's smile turned seductive. "Yeah, me too."

Severus turned his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Komet!"

Their house elf appeared at once on the spot of floor directly in front of Harry.

"Master Snape is needing Komet?"

"Master Harry requires six exemplary apples to be collected from the orchard and brought to the kitchen."

"Certainly, sir," the elf squeaked, and then vanished with a snap.

The room was silent for a moment. Severus returned to his work, fully aware of Harry leaving the chair to move behind him. An instant later, there were warm hands on his shoulders. Harry placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and stayed close to deliver his message.

"I was hoping we could re-create that moment. So many firsts for us," he whispered, inching closer still. "First time we tried ropes—"

Severus was forced to set down his quill, but Harry's gentle advance continued.

"—and the first time you called me 'Harry'," he said softly, pulling back Severus' hair to brush warm lips against his neck.

Severus closed his eyes and allowed his world to narrow down to the feel of Harry surrounding him. He both adored and hated that Harry knew how to get his attention so thoroughly.

Harry moved slowly around until he was positioned between Severus' knees.

When Severus opened his eyes, Harry's smile had shifted from seductive to boyish, although his flushed cheeks gave away his aroused state.

"And it was also the fist time you let me have pudding for breakfast!"

Severus settled his hand over Harry's hips, but kept his expression neutral. "The only time."

"Yeah, but I was thinking we could change that." Harry moved his hips in a slow rotation. "I was going to sneak down to the kitchen tonight, make the cake, and then serve it to you in bed tomorrow morning."

"Tempting—"

Without warning, Severus stood and pulled Harry against him.

"However, there's more to your plan, isn't there, Potter?" he asked, moving his hands up and around to press against Harry's lower back.

Severus enjoyed the sight of Harry's eyelids falling, and the unsteady breath he suddenly pulled in. The image was made perfect when patches of pink started to appear around Harry's collar. When Harry finally spoke, his words were intimately soft, but with barely an inch left between them, there was no need for anything more.

"I—I bought some Muggle shackles last week when I went to London—soft leather with a strong chain connecting them." He opened his eyes and swallowed. "Maybe we could try them out tonight, after I finish baking?"

Severus rolled the idea around and found little fault with it.

"Perhaps," he answered. "Is that your proposal—shackles and pudding?"

Harry looked away for a moment, but then met Severus' unwavering gaze. His flushed ears and neck gave away his reluctance to divulge the last piece, but Severus waited, intrigued by what could be brewing in the mind of his lover. He wasn't sure he had the stamina for much more than the already proposed bondage and apples. Severus lot his train of thought when he felt slow, tasting kisses along his throat.

"I thought maybe you could speak French while we—you know," Harry suggested, cleverly avoiding Severus' eyes while he busied himself with mouthing an earlobe.

Severus pushed out on Harry shoulders until they were face to face again, looking for the true intention behind Harry's odd request. An answer came to him, but it wasn't the one he wanted to land on.

"French? Will you also be imagining you're with someone else?"

Harry appeared shocked at the question, forcing Severus to suppress his irrational jealousy.

"No, only you. Always." Harry took a step back, wearing a thoughtful expression and gave a half-shrug. "I just remember listening to you—ordering meals, asking for directions, bartering in the market, and I liked it."

Harry pulled a hand though his hair and blushed deeper. The picture of debauchment, he turned Lily's eyes on Severus.

"Please Severus? Just this once?"

"No."

"Another time?" Harry asked, sounding hopeful.

The irritation had left Severus, but he looked over Harry's shoulder, childishly avoiding the green eyes.

"Probably not. I'm hardly fluent."

"I can get naked and beg if that'll help?"

Severus couldn't help the half-smile that surfaced. He pulled Harry close once more and let his hands wander under the back of the cotton shirt.

"Why the sudden interest? I've never requested _you_ recite sonnets in Parseltonge."

Harry pressed into the embrace and traced his own design over Severus' back.

"I'd do it if you wanted me to—if it had the same effect on you that hearing you speak French has on me."

Severus gave that thought careful consideration.

"What would I say?"

"Anything. Whatever you want," Harry encouraged.

"Very well." Turn around and close your eyes."

Harry obeyed and let his head rest back against Severus' shoulder. He smiled as Severus held him close and moved his lips to hover a breath away from Harry's ear.

"Gateau de Pommes."

Harry shivered. "Mmmm—nice. What does it mean?"

Severus spun him around so they were face to face once more. He let the pause carry on a second more before the shadow of a smirk appeared.

"Apple Pudding."

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "No pudding for you until you've had the main course," he said, licking his lips.

Parchment, quill and ink vanished suddenly from the desktop, replaced with a grinning young man who caught the new shackles Severus had just summoned without breaking their kiss.

Severus' only answer was a deep groan and the soft jingle of a chain.

 

~*~


End file.
